Skipping
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "Four." "What?" "It bounced four times." SxR Oneshot, pointless fluff.


**AN: My first attempt at a Scorpius/Rose…yeah…it'll probably suck :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…like at all :P**

* * *

Sitting by the lake was something Scorpius did quite often. It gave him time alone, especially from the large workload that was given to him by all the professors. He liked the serenity, the solitude, the way he could feel so at peace with everyone, and it was an ideal place for him to catch up on all his schoolwork.

No one really came by. Everyone was usually too busy playing Quidditch or studying for exams and whatnot.

But sometimes, he had company. Usually the girl from his house, Ravenclaw. And that girl…that girl was…

_Rose Weasley. _

It was quite cliché, the way they became friends. Scorpius was just minding his own business, doing his schoolwork as always, when suddenly Rose came walking by.

"Mind if I hung around here for a bit?" she had asked. Scorpius shrugged and went back to his work. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and he found the thing she did very amusing.

Skipping rocks.

She just picked up a rock that had a smooth surface and just threw it. She didn't realize that she wasn't the only one counting how many times the rock had skipped.

"Four," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Scorpius watching her with an amused expression.

"What?"

"The rock, it bounced four times," he replied with a small smile. She grinned back, and offered a rock to him.

Without hesitation, Scorpius stood up and took it. He swung his arm back and let go.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

_Five._

He turned back to her, a look of disbelief on her face. He smirked triumphantly and this time, it was he who offered the rock.

A year had gone by, and the two sixth years had made it somewhat of a tradition to go the lake and skip some rocks. They always competed to see who would skip the rock the most times. Sometimes Rose would win, or sometimes Scorpius would.

It was one day when they had collapsed in laughter that he realized his true feelings for her. He never seemed to notice her beauty, her red-brown hair, her dazzling blue eyes, and a beautiful laugh that would always be able to brighten his day…

But all he knew was that she would never return his feelings…

_Or so he thought_.

You see, Rose had always liked Scorpius, sometimes more than most. She enjoyed spending time with him. He really was the only way to escape from all her other giggly friends, and her quite large family. She never really thought what it would be like if they actually ended up together.

It really was for the best…staying friends, they thought.

Maybe…

* * *

"Are you done yet, Rose?" Scorpius whined in the library.

"Almost…just go yourself, I'll be there in a minute," shushed Rose, bent over her Transfiguration essay.

"You know I don't like going to the lake by myself. I look like a loser."

Rose groaned. "Alright, let's go, you whiny prat."

Scorpius smiled, and walked out of the doors with some kind of a swagger. Reaching their destination, he plopped himself onto the ground and stared out.

It was about evening time, and the sky was just beginning to turn into the beautiful variation of pink, purple, and orange.

"You start," Rose said, snapping him out of his daze. Scorpius took the rock from her hand and swung back. He stepped forward and…

Fell.

Rose started giggling uncontrollably and finally sat on the ground with him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Did you trip me?" Scorpius asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You're a snarky little cheater, aren't you?" Scorpius said, a smile forming on his face.

"Scorp…I don't like that look on your face," she said cautiously, slowly backing up.

"You know, I remember you told me of your greatest weakness at one point of time…Oh! I think I remember what it is! You hate being tickled, am I right?" Rose's eyes widened, as she quickly attempted to stand up and run away.

But Scorpius had already anticipated her move, and rapidly grabbed her ankle. Only a few seconds later, Rose was being attacked by his fingers dancing all around her body. She started laughing, trying to push him off, but _damn_, he was really heavy.

He had finally stopped, and had just become aware of what position they were in.

_He was on bloody top of her_.

Rose had stopped laughing and finally took notice as well. For a few moments they just stared into each other's eyes.

And then…

He leaned in and kissed her. Just. Like. _That_.

Rose had always wondered what he would taste like…and she had finally found out. Peppermint…and a little hint of sugar…

Slowly, they both sat up, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Rose craned her head a little and helped deepen their kiss.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart.

Scorpius gave her one more kiss before murmuring, "I win."

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

"That one you made me trip on? I threw it without you noticing. I hit seven."

"That's impossible! This is your entire fault, Scorpius. You distrac- _mmph_!"

Scorpius had put his mouth on top of hers again, and he savored her sweet smelling perfume.

"Admit it, I won."

"Fine, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Care to kiss me again?"

* * *

**And yes, that was my pretty feeble attempt at a fluffy Scorpius/Rose story :P**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Love lovezz,**

**Kick**


End file.
